<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>welcome to the werewolf/human? salon by IlliterateButterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114877">welcome to the werewolf/human? salon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly'>IlliterateButterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>illiterate’s week of not so scary stories! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT3, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>zed needs a haircut. enter addison and wyatt holding scissors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wyatt Lykensen/Addison Wells, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>illiterate’s week of not so scary stories! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>welcome to the werewolf/human? salon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 2 of not so scary stories! i hope you enjoy this short piece of nice wholesome times with my fav supernatural couple! also I feel like Addison would have some experience with hair since she wore wigs for so long.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was comfortable silence in the Necrodopoulus household. Addison and Wyatt were all lying on Zed's newly washed sheets. They were watching funny videos on Addison’s phone. Zed was finishing up a essay on the history of Seabrook High, sitting at his desk. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the computer monitor. “I think I need a haircut.”</p><p>He turned around to Wyatt and Addison and pointed to his hair. The werewolf and the human(?) looked at Zed’s hair. The zombie’s hair was poking out in random spots and the back was shaggy. It started to make him look like a shaggy dog. “I can cut it!” Wyatt volunteered now sitting up.</p><p>“Werewolves do know hair.” Addison supplied.</p><p>Zed trusted Wyatt with a lot of things. He was a bit hesitant to trust him with his hair. Taking care of his appearance to always look stylin’ was something that was important to him. </p><p>“I always cut my hair and it looks amazing!” Wyatt commented pointing to his hair. </p><p>Honestly, Zed was a little biased; he always thought Wyatt looked good. Then Addison jumped in wanting to get this haircut train moving. “I styled and cut my own wigs all through middle school. If Wyatt and I work together we can bring you back to your former boy band look.”</p><p>Boy band? If anything he was a solo act. “Fine, let’s do it.” Wyatt and Addison cheered.</p><p>♡</p><p>So after a quick raid for supplies they returned to Zed’s room. Zed sat in a chair and wore a garbage bag. Addison and Wyatt had scissors in hand. Then it began. Addison did the honors of snipping the first strand.</p><p>It was almost like a race between them. Addison and Wyatt both competitive sports were zooming through the haircut. “Can I have a peek?” Zed asked nervously. </p><p>Wyatt put the mirror that they had stolen from Zoe’s toys in front of Zed’s face. His hair had gone through change to say the least. Addison’s side was a little choppy and gave half of Zed’s head a mullet. The other side was…...Wyatt’s exact current hair style. </p><p>“Thoughts so far, Zed?” Addison asked, holding the mirror up, whole trying to get a good angle or where to cut next. </p><p>He cared about them both so much. That’s why Zed said “It looks great! You both are doing great!”</p><p>The whole haircut lasted forty minutes. Both Addison and Wyatt trying to cut Zed’s hair made an odd combination and even odder results. In short Zed’s hair was wrecked. It was uneven, jagged and he swore there was a just patch of his scalp. However, Zed thanked both of them for the haircut. Sure he would get weird looks for about a month but the proud look on their faces was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments mucho appreciated! critics also mucho appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>